


pretty face and electric soul

by thesmallestacorn



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wake-Up Sex, emily is minorly thirsty for tommy but who can blame her, gotta put favs' beautiful piano fingers to work, kinkmeme fill, lots of fingering, soft evening couch sex, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestacorn/pseuds/thesmallestacorn
Summary: prompt: Favs/Emily Wake Up Sex- Favs falls asleep on the couch all the time, but Emily has a tried-and-true method of waking him up again





	pretty face and electric soul

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill--thanks for an excellent prompt.  
> filled on the kinkmeme a couple weeks ago (https://podsavethekink.dreamwidth.org/659.html?thread=131475#cmt131475) figured I should clean it up and put it here. minor edits/additions.  
> title from "young and beautiful" by lana del rey because the favreaus are delightfully basic so i had to pick a delightfully basic song

Emily walks down the stairs, one stray blonde lock falling out of her bun as she reaches down to pet Leo, who raises his head lazily as she runs her fingers through his curls. He looks almost like Jon does when he wakes up from a nap. Maybe it's true what people say, that you start looking like your pets. They also say that married couples start looking like each other, though she doesn't think she and Jon are quite there yet. 

Emily strolls over to the kitchen, cool evening breeze blowing through the open window, and pours herself a glass of wine. It's been a long week. (And yes, it's only Wednesday.) She takes a few sips, then pours a glass for Jon too. It's quiet, not too many cars on the road, Leo napping softly, and Jon--Jon's napping softly too, curled up on their new couch. "It's seven thirty, good God" she chuckles to herself, and sets down the glasses on the coffee table. 

She just sits there and watches him for several minutes, sipping her chardonnay. It's very peaceful, listening to the sounds of his breathing and seeing his chest rise and fall. He looks good-- California has been good for him. He's tan and relaxed, not at all the way he was when they first met, when he was up all night 3 times a week finishing speeches for the president, pale and tired, though still stupidly attractive. He's got more muscles too, now that he actually has time to work out and since Tommy started dragging him to Barry's. (It's worked wonders on both of them, she thinks wryly, mind flashing back to Saturday when Tommy and Hanna had come over to swim. Tommy had fallen asleep in the deck chair and she had tried very hard not to stare at his abs. Ridiculous, him and Jon both.) 

She runs a hand lightly over Jon's soft Friend Of The Pod shirt, fingers feeling out his newly defined pecs, thinking about the night before, when he had picked her up and pushed her against the wall and fucked her right there until she came, screaming his name. Shit, it was hot. She's wet again just thinking about it. She wants him again, wants to ride him on his couch, pushing her hands into those pecs, letting him slap her ass and urging her harder, coming inside her. Emily lets a soft mmm escape her lips as she pictures it, watching Jon's lips part in his sleep, almost an invitation for a kiss. 

Finally, she can't take it anymore, and reaches into her shorts to get a finger on herself. She traces tight circles on her clit as she moves closer to Jon, inhaling his scent as she puts her head in his lap. Jon shifts in his sleep and his hand ends up on her upper thigh, which frankly doesn't help, because now she's thinking about this morning, when he slipped two long fingers inside her, thumbing her clit and pressing up in a way that made her moan obscenely, so much that the neighbors probably thought they were filming a porno. 

She wishes Jon would wake up so he could do it again, take over for her and let her lay back, pressing harder as she gets closer. They've been together for so long, they know everything about each other. He knows exactly how she likes to be touched, just how much pressure to put in just the right spots, when to back off, when to go harder. It’s perfect. He’s perfect. She's breathing hard now, hair coming down messily around her shoulders, legs starting to wobble, but she doesn't want to finish, she wants Jon to finish for her.

She takes her hand out of her shorts and turns to run the hand on Jon's leg under his own shorts, fingers nearly dripping, until she reaches his dick. It’s big and warm under her fingers, and she jerks it slowly, using her own slick. Jon stirs but doesn't wake up, so she moves a little faster, wrapping her hand all the way around him and thumbing the head. She brushes her lips against his neck, lightly, soft, feeling his pulse, waiting for him to wake up all the way so he can fuck her. He's hard in her hand, and his arm twitches slightly around her, so she goes in for a kiss, sinking her lips onto his parted ones. She'll never get over how it feels to kiss him, the way his mouth opens for hers, lips soft. Saying nothing and saying everything. 

He gives a small sigh and seems to wake up, moving his arm tighter around her. Emily watches his brown eyes open, lashes lightly fluttering, and smiles. There's her Jon. She moves her hand to the side of his face, running a thumb along his jawline and whispers "hey."

"Hey Em."

"You awake babe?"

"Enough to feel that" he mutters, nodding in the direction of his dick, which is getting harder by the second in her grip. 

"Good, cause I want you to fuck me."

He groans softly. "Fuck, Em, I'm not awake enough for that yet."

"I'll go on top. Lie down, love."

Jon hums a small sigh of pleasure and lays back on the couch as Emily pulls off her tank top, breasts free. Jon brushes a finger over each of her nipples, then rolls them between his fingers, and she hears a small gasp escape from her throat.

“Fuck, Jon, babe, that's so good," and he leans up to kiss her breasts in response, sucking a mark next to her nipple. 

"Fuck."

She peels off his shorts, dick practically springing up to meet her, and she gives it a few long licks, eliciting a groan from Jon, before pulling off her own shorts. Jon reaches up to get a finger on her clit. "Shit, Em, you're wet. How long were you touching yourself before I woke up?"

"Mmmmm, I don't know, five or ten minutes?"

"God, that's hot."

He moves down to finger her, opening her up. Fuck, it feels good, having his fingers inside her. She loves his hands, the way they look when he plays the piano, or scribbles notes for a speech (or these days, the pod). And the way they look when they're sinking into her, curling up. Shit. She braces herself against his chest, fingers pressing down, probably leaving a mark or two. 

"Fuck, Jon, please, fuck, if you keep doing that I’m gonna come before you're even inside me."

He takes the hint and pulls out, leaving her feeling empty until she shifts down onto him, letting him fill her up. She sits there for just a moment, taking in the feeling, admiring him. He's still a little sleepy, eyes not all the way open, slightly dazed, but God, he's beautiful. The way the evening light is falling on his jaw and collarbone, the contours of his chest under her hands. She starts to move, pushing down onto him, leaning down to kiss his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, shit, Em, fuck, that's so good," he murmurs into the top of her shoulder, which only makes her more insistent. She fucks harder, feeling her ass slap against him, moans dripping from her mouth. She wants to be sore when she wakes up, remember his thrusts, the way he’s pushing up into her, think of it while she’s sitting in her meeting tomorrow.

Jon’s breathing hard, voice shaking as he repeats her name over and over, closer and closer. "God, Jon, I love you so much" and that's it, he's coming in her, warm, filling her up. She fucks herself a little more on him, admiring his pleased, tired face, then pulls off. 

He reaches over and sticks his fingers back in her, getting them wet with his own come, and then he goes back to her clit, pressing down hard, making those tiny circles he knows she loves, pleasure washing over her. It only takes a few seconds of that before she's coming too with a soft cry of "Jon!" and collapses against him, chest heaving. He kisses her neck softly as he pulls her towards him, and they just stay there for a bit, drinking each other in. 

"Fuck, Em, I love you so much, that was so hot. Jesus." 

"Yeah, fuck, it was." 

There's a few moments of silence before she murmurs, teasing, "Hey, next time you fall asleep on the couch at 7pm like you’re one year old, do you want me to do that again?"

He laughs. "God, yes." 

Emily plants one last kiss on his lips before settling back into his arms and letting herself drift to sleep, wine glasses forgotten on the table.


End file.
